


In Care of Each Other

by Taupefox59



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli have very different needs, but they will never stop caring for each other.</p><p>Straight up aftercare. That's pretty much all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fíli

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so if you catch anything, please let me know! Con/Crit always welcome!
> 
> Originally written for the SpringFRE, but this one needed some cleaning up.
> 
> Dedicated to the Nonny who got me mixed up with a different author this morning, and you wanted aftercare, and this isn't quite the right flavour, but I think it's a similar dish. ;)

 

Kíli looked up to the timer he’d set. Nearly all of the sand was at the bottom. Only a few minutes left.

‘You’re doing so good, Fí. So good.’

Fíli whined, panting deeply.

Kíli grinned and sunk back down onto Fíli’s hard cock, luxuriating in the heat and the stretch of it. He moved slowly, taking his time, feeling the burn in his thighs as he rode his brother. 

Fíli was beautiful, rocking into it as much as he could, with his hands bound to the headboard. The candlelight reflected off his skin, casting his skin in flickering bronze, shimmering of his blond hair and turning his well-muscled form into burnished gold. Tear tracks ran down his face. His eyelashes were wet and clumped together, making them seem so, so long. His blue eyes had long since blown to black, as Kíli had drawn him out of his body and into the sweetest stasis.

Kíli had caught him and pinned him, set him on fire. Slowly, methodically, Kíli had taken the weight of expectation, the stress of being crown prince and melted it all down to nothing. Kíli took all of responsibility that Fíli placed on himself, and dissolved it. Here in their quarters, the only thing that mattered was Kíli’s voice and Kíli’s hands. The fire he lit that burned through Fíli’s blood, and the soft, safe space where his mind was quiet from obligations and insecurities.

Kíli worked himself hard, grinding down and reaching completion just as the last of the sand fell through to the bottom of the hourglass. He stayed close through his aftershocks and gave himself a few long minutes to come down from the high and catch his breath. Fínally, he pulled himself off his brother and sat back, running his hands along Fíli’s trembling body.

‘You’re doing so good, so well, my one, amrâlimê!’

Fíli closed his eyes as the praise washed over him, and he could feel the prickle of oncoming tears.

‘Better than anything, my One, you’re so good for me. Better than anyone else ever could.’ Kíli continued to speak ‘Mahal made you perfect for me’, and he unsnapped the leather ring around the base of his brother’s cock. Kíli pressed gentle kisses to his brother’s skin and it took no more than a handful of strokes before Fíli was arching and screaming in ecstasy.

 

 

The next thing that Fíli was truly aware of was being wrapped in warm blankets with Kíli’s fingers carding through his hair.

‘Hey Fí.’ Kíli’s voice was soft and close. ‘How do you feel?’

Fíli took a moment to to contemplate, stretching out as much as he could within the cocoon of blankets. He curled his toes and stretched his fingers. He was still buzzing, feeling pleasantly fizzy, still skirting the edges of floating. He hummed and snuggled closer to Kíli.

‘Do you feel up to eating anything?’

Fíli just hummed again and squirmed around until he could bury his nose against Kíli’s chest. Kíli laughed and Fíli could feel it vibrate through both of them. Fíli shifted again, until his head was directly over Kíli’s heart, and he could hear the steady thump of it. Kíli’s fingers were back in his hair and Fíli distantly realized that his braids had been taken out. The soothing scratch of fingers on his scalp, paired with the soothing rise and fall of Kíli’s breathing and it wasn’t long until Fíli was dozing again.

When Fíli’s eyes next fluttered open, his head still rested over his brother’s heart. He brought a hand up to start tapping out counter-rhythms on Kíli’s skin.

‘Do you have words, yet Âzyungâl?’

Fíli spent a few moments draggin the pads of his fingers across the hair on Kíli’s chest, thinking it over. ‘A few.’ He finally decided.

Kíli laughed again, and Fíli closed his eyes, drinking in the sound. Kíli was his anchor point, the weight that was holding him together. Fíli felt ebullient and ephemeral, at once completely aware of his body but also enlightened by it. He felt lighter than air, yet grounded at the same time, like all of his rough edges had been sanded down and smoothed off so he could fit properly in his skin again. He felt warm and peaceful and  _ present _ . 

‘I can stay here, or I have some food.’ Kíli said gently.

‘Food?’

Kíli hummed an affirmation. ‘I made honey-spice tea.’

Fíli sat up a bit at that. Kíli chuckled affectionately and ran the back of his knuckles along Fíli’s cheek. ‘I also managed to find us some red-seed berries.’

‘I thought the last of those were gone a week ago!’

‘I was saving them for a special occasion.’ Kíli said, smiling fondly. ‘Would you like to have some food now then?’

Fíli nodded and sat up enough that Kíli could crawl out of their bed. He came back with a tray that had a large bowl of bright red berries and two large mugs of dark, spicy tea that was thick with cream and honey. Fíli immediately reached for a mug and cradled it to his chest, breathing in deep the sweet, spiced steam. He took a careful sip and smiled at the warm, familiar taste. When he lowered the mug, Kíli’s fingers appeared at his mouth holding a plump red berry. Fíli opened his mouth obediently to accept the fruit, but couldn’t resist sucking the juice of the tips of his brother’s fingers. 

Kíli stuck his tongue out. ‘See if I give you anymore.’

‘Of course you will.’ Fíli said with a grin.

‘Of course I will.’ Kíli agreed with a smile. They sat in silence for a while ,sipping tea and steadily eating the berries in the bowl. Fíli was starting to come back to himself, to feel the weight of his body settle back in to his muscles. He flexed his hands just to feel the way his skin stretched when he did. The static from before was starting to clear and he felt fresh and renewed in its wake. Weariness was still tugging him, but it felt well-earned and wholesome and promised of satisfying rest. The stretched, ragged exhaustion from before had been banished under Kíli’s careful hands.

When the dish was finally empty, Kíli reached out to tug on one of Fíli’s unbound mustache braids. ‘I thought I might wash your hair, if you wanted.’

Fíli blinked and then grinned brilliantly. ‘Have I ever not wanted?’

Kíli leaned in for a gentle kiss. ‘Menu maimrili mashahnûn.’

_ My beloved husband.  _ Fíli felt his heart leap at the phrase. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Kíli’s. ‘I love you too.’


	2. Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli pushes boundaries.

The youngest prince of Erebor had spent the day carrying out punishment. Dinner had already been brought to their quarters, and was set out on the table for whenever they would get around to it. Fíli was waiting for Kíli to walk in through the door. ‘How did it go?’

Kíli closed the door behind him, and turned to face his brother, moving slowly and deliberately. ‘I kept it in all day.’

Fíli could see the shake in his steps and knew that Kíli had been pushed hard. ‘Did anyone notice?’

Kíli bit his lip and looked to the floor. ‘I had weapons training today.’

Fíli shot up from his seat and immediately pulled Kíli in for a hug. ‘Oh, Kíli, Kí, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I forgot!’ He put a hand beneath Kíli’s chin and tipped his head back before kissing him gently. ‘I never would have asked that of you.’

Kíli seemed to melt into Fíli’s hold. ‘I know.’ His voice was soft. ‘I know I wouldn’t have gotten in trouble, but, I…’ He looked into Fíli’s eyes and trailed off.

Fíli could see the earnest innocence; the unyielding instinct to take action and do the right thing. He knew what his brother couldn’t say. ‘I am so proud of you Kíli.’

Kíli shuffled closer and pressed his face into the crook of Fíli’s neck.

‘You’ve done so well today. Come now, let’s go to bed.’

Fíli knew he had to tread a bit gently. Kíli had broken his rules - he’d left the mountain, alone, after dark, without telling anyone - and the punishment was to wear a plug all day. Fíli had been so caught up in his worry that he hadn’t been thinking. His mind had been plagued by fears, caught in the on-going skirmishes with roving bands of orcs. He had been so focused on what could have happened, he hadn’t been thinking of consequences. Kíli was his everything, his balance, his One. In his fear, he had sent his brother to a much more difficult trial than he’d intended.

It fell to Fíli to get Kíli out of his clothes. Kíli wasn’t much help, trembling and unco-ordinated, and clearly exhausted. Fíli took extra care to be gentle when he helped Kíli strip down. He moved slow, delicately unfastening ties and buckles, pressing long, slow strokes against his brother’s skin, before pushing him into bed.

‘Kí, my love. I’m going to take the plug out now.’

Kíli nodded and spread his legs so Fíli could better fit between them. Fíli carefully pulled the plug out, working quickly and smoothly before dropping the toy onto the ground. He would deal with it later. His brother was far more important. 

‘Kíli, do you want anything?’ It was a broad question, but Fíli had found it worked well. It gave Kíli the space to express himself. Sometimes, Kíli asked for the hot rush of pleasure after, but sometimes, other needs came first. Fíli waited patiently as Kíli put his answer into words.

‘Don’t want anything.’ Kíli said, ‘Just - you. Can you..’

Fíli crawled onto the bed, and curled in close, pulling Kíli’s back to his chest. ‘Do you want anything else? We’ve dinner when you want it.’

‘No.’ Kíli said softly, ‘Just you.’

Fíli placed a kiss on Kíli’s head. ‘You did very well today.’

Kíli nodded.

‘Why did you leave the other night?’

Kíli took a deep breath before answering. ‘I wasn’t thinking. It looked like the orcs were heading towards Dale, and I know the way well enough to travel in the dark.’

Fíli closed his eyes and pulled his brother closer. ‘Kíli, I cannot lose you.’

‘I know.’ Kíli said, shifting so he could twist their fingers together. ‘I thought it was a simple enough journey, it needed to be done and I was well suited to do it.’

‘That may well be, but please remember the one thing that you are best suited for.’ Fíli knew his voice had taken on a pleading tone. ‘You are my one, Kíli. I could not live without you.’

Kíli pulled out of Fíli’s grasp so he could turn over and face his brother. ‘I’m sorry I forget.’

Fíli leaned in and kissed him softly. ‘I love you. I only want to keep you safe.’

‘I know.’

‘Next time…?’ Fíli prompted.

‘Next time I won’t leave the mountain alone.’

‘Or?’

‘At least make sure that someone knows where I am going.’

‘I know you, and I love you. I’m not asking you to not help. Just let me know where you’re going.’

Kíli curled closer. ‘I will Fí.’

Fíli ran a hand through Kíli’s wild, tangled hair. ‘I know you will.’ His hand slid lower, following the line of Kíli’s spine. He traced the outline of scar that started beneath Kíli’s shoulder blade and then curved along his ribs. The scar he’d gotten from the battle to reclaim Erebor. The battle that had almost claimed both their lives.

Kíli’s voice broke through his thoughts. ‘Kíss me?’

Fíli smiled. ‘Of course.’

It was soft and slow and warm. An affirmation and promise. They fit together in a way that left no spaces or gaps. Together they achieved balance, blending together seamlessly. They moved together in a way that didn’t require thinking. The hot press of their mouths was as familiar as a heartbeat. The hot, slick push of tongue was just another language. A language that they had fallen into instinctively, one they had learned without thinking. It was a language of their matched heartbeats and love that held them together that was bigger than any word. 

They kissed until they were breathless, but stayed close enough that their lips brushed when they spoke. ‘You are worth more to me than anything else in this world Kíli.’

‘You too, Fíli. You’re everything.’

Fíli leaned down and kissed him again, letting his hands wander over Kíli’s battle-marked skin. Thick, heavy peace settled over them. They had faced their share of trials but here, now, the two princes of Erebor could twine together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come talk to me about anything (or leave me a promt!) come say hi at [my tumblr!](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
